


Grocery Shopping with Your Wimbo

by magicalgirlapocalypse



Series: petra and wanda's misadventures [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lesbians being lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirlapocalypse/pseuds/magicalgirlapocalypse
Summary: petra parker and wanda wilson go grocery shopping
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Petra Parker/Wanda Wilson
Series: petra and wanda's misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958263
Kudos: 36





	Grocery Shopping with Your Wimbo

**Author's Note:**

> i really love these two idiots i stg

"take them out of the cart."

"but babe!"

"no! we do NOT need all these taco shells!"

petra started putting back the boxes of taco shells that her girlfriend wanda had just grabbed from the freezer section of the large supermarket they were in, while her girlfriend complained.

"we have a list for a reason." petra reminded her when she was done and continued to roll the cart forward while wanda trudged behind.

"you are totally missing the opportunity of taco tuesday being EVERY day." wanda spoke seriously, picking up the pace a bit to walk next to the brunette.

"you can't just eat tacos every night, that's how people get sick." petra replied, looking at her list to see where to go next.

"we aren't gonna get sick! we're fucking m-"

petra was quick to cover wanda's mouth with her hand with a side glare. "you can't just- hEY!" petra pulled her hand away in disgust, having felt wanda's tongue swipe across it.

"guess i could just eat you every night instead!" the blonde snickered as her girlfriend recovered and kept walking, mumbling about how ridiculous her counterpart was.

when they got to the next aisle over, petra made to grab something from a shelf that was just a bit out of her reach, standing on her toes and straining a bit. she was so close to using her webslinger when an arm went over her and grabbed the box she was aiming for. she turned to see her girlfriend holding it up with a smile.

"awe you're so cute." wanda teased, making petra blush and scowl at her.

"give me that..." petra made to grab the box but wanda was quick to hold it out of her reach.

"what?! no thank you?! thank you oh great beautiful woman of my dreams, i cannot wait to give you my entire body as tribute for this amazing feat you have done for me!" wanda spoke nonsense as she kept raising the box or turning away to keep her girlfriend from grabbing it, until petra quite literally jumped on the ex-mercenary. 

thankfully wanda was strong and able to steady herself before falling off balance but unluckily, she had lost her concentration of keeping the box out of the college student's reach, who grabbed the box victoriously.

"ah-hah! whose amazing now?" petra grinned competively.

"i think still me because you are, quite literally, climbing me like a tree." wanda shrugged, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman who blushed in response.

"wha- no i-" petra tried to stutter out an excuse but wanda tutted and shook her head. 

"i see you've started the ritual of offering your body to me early, and i greatly accept." wanda spoke seriously before diving her head to leave ticklish kisses on petra's neck and shoulders and tickle her sides with her hands.

petra was caught off guard and dropped the box, giggling wildly and begging for wanda to stop tickling her.

in the end they got kicked out for being 'inappropriate' but wanda called homophobia and was quite ready to 'unalive' some of the workers. thankfully petra's quick thinking and wanda's lesbian brain saved those poor workers, ending up in a nice evening of a taco wednesday and watching the golden girls.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give suggestions on some prompts i should do for them! i'm mainly just doing some little oneshot fluffy ideas i get from tumblr cuz i'm bored and like writing them!


End file.
